


on the path unwinding

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Alyosha [23]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Children, Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fatherhood, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Marriage, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, No actual appearance by Alyosha., Parenthood, Post-Canon, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Discussions of Alyosha's upcoming birthday.





	on the path unwinding

**Author's Note:**

> Short and quick as this one was, I had fun with it.
> 
> (also a bit of an apology for what I pulled in ch 2 of **and the walls kept tumbling down** :p)

It was quite obvious that Yuri wasn't expecting to walk into the apartment and find a few shopping bags set on the couch. His eyes practically bugged out and Yuuri had to stifle a laugh at the sight. The young man eyed him and Victor with an unimpressed look as he sat down after shoving one bag out of the way. "You two are going to end up spoiling the kid at this rate," he drawled, reaching into the bag and retrieving a stuffed bear in hockey gear.

 

Yuuri smiled sheepishly. Victor had picked that one out, among other things (because of  _course_ he had to overdo this, but Yuuri figured that this occasion merited some overdoing), on their shopping trip, one they had to keep secret from Alyosha, who was spending the afternoon with Victor's mother. Victor waved off Yuri's criticism, saying with a wide smile, "It's his birthday in a few days! It'll be his first one with us and we want it to be special."

 

It was only a couple of days away and Victor had  _plans_ , ones that Yuuri was absolutely sure his husband would want to surpass on every one of Alyosha's birthdays. Then his parents let him know that they fully intended on having another celebration once they all arrived in Hasetsu in two weeks, so Yuuri was sure Alyosha was going to have especially memorable birthdays.

 

Yuri sighed as he slid further down onto the couch, grumbling, "Right his birthday. I still need to get him something."

 

Victor fell silent, all mirth leaving his face as he stared at Yuri. "...Yuri Plisetsky, are you telling me you haven't bought our son a birthday present yet?"

 

"It's not like it's tomorrow!" Yuri countered, setting the bear aside and rifling through the other bags. "What did you guys get him? I don't want to get the same thing! What about a phone? Did you get him a phone yet!?"

 

"He's too young for a phone," Yuuri insisted, watching Yuri dig out shirts and pants that Victor had carefully picked out.

 

"What about a tablet?" Victor asked, tapping his chin thoughtfully. 

 

" _No tablets."_

 

Examining a set of coloring books Yuuri had picked out, Yuri asked, "What do five-year-olds even  _like?_  I should call the triplets. Maybe they know."

 

"The triplets are thirteen," Yuuri replied with a laugh as he moved another bag out of the way so he could sit beside Yuri and pick up the hockey bear. 

**Author's Note:**

> please comment!!


End file.
